1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a subscriber identity module for a mobile communication station, and a method of utilizing a subscriber identity module in a mobile communication station.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the prior art, a subscriber identity module is known that comprises a memory device, a data processing device connected to it and an interface for connection to a mobile station. Further, in a known method of communication between a subscriber identity module and a mobile station, the mobile station initiates the connection. The subscriber identity module as known at present cannot initiate communication with the mobile station. An example of such a system is the GSM system (GSM, Global System for Mobile Communications). Moreover, a subscriber identity module card is known in which a single physical card may contain several independent subscriber identity modules. An example of such a system is a SIM card (SIM subscriber-identification module) used in the GSM system that has two processors on opposite sides of the card. In the GSM mobile telephone network, the SIM card is a component which, in addition to the subscriber""s international telephone number, also contains other stored user-specific and network-specific data, such as the user""s coded speed dialing numbers, a password to prevent misuse, and international codes of interconnected systems. A priority level for congestion situations can also be defined for the card. With the double SIM card described above, the user gets two separate subscriber connections, i.e. the user may make private calls at his/her own cost and on-duty calls at the cost of his/her employer. A circumstance characteristic of such a solution is that the two processors on the card are unable to communicate between themselves. In other words, the solution described above basically corresponds to a situation where two SIM cards are disposed on the same carrier.
On the other hand, a smart card is known whose structure mainly corresponds to the abovexe2x80x94described subscriber identity module. A smart card is generally used, e.g., as an access card, a key or as a bank card. In prior art, many different types of physical interface between the smart card and the external world are known. The card may be, e.g., in galvanic contact with the external world. There may also be a wireless connection between the card and the external world. In this case, both the card and the card reader are provided with coils, between which both information and power needed for the functions of the card are transferred. Therefore, the card can communicate with the external world at radio frequencies without a physical contact with a reader device. Examples of this type of cards are the remote-read cards used, e.g., in buses.
It is also known in the prior art that the subscriber identity module, or SIM, may communicate with a mobile station and a physical transmission network over a standardized interface. The data on the SIM card can be changed via the air interface by transferring information to the card using short messages, e.g. SMS and USSD messages (SMS, Short Message Service; USSD, Unstructured Supplementary Service Data). It is also possible to use a telecommunication terminal to change the data on the SIM card.
Further, many prior-art systems requiring user identification are based on a card identifying the user. Such systems include, e.g., access control systems. Cards identifying the user are also used in various transactions in which the card indicates that a payment has been remitted beforehand or registers the transaction as a credit transaction. Examples of such systems are remote-read bus tickets and credit cards issued by banks. In such systems, the updating of the cards is always done either by physically recharging the card with additional rights using a charger or by replacing an outdated disposable card with a new one. Another alternative is to update the reader, but this is only possible in the case of a limited number of users.
A problem with these systems is that the user must carry several different cards used in different systems. When using different systems, the user always needs a certain card designed for the particular system.
A further problem is that the various actions for updating of the cards, such as recharging the cards with money, changing the validity time, checking credit information and similar actions must always be carried out separately for each card at different points. For example, a money card is recharged at a bank, a credit card is updated on the premises of the commercial enterprise giving the credit, a bus ticket is updated at a kiosk, and so on.
The object of the present invention is to produce a new type of subscriber identity module that makes it possible to combine several cards used in different systems.
Another object of the invention is to produce a subscriber identity module that makes it possible to unify the use of different cards, in other words, a subscriber identity module that allows the information on cards of different systems to be updated in a centralized manner and almost independently of location by using a mobile station. A further object of the invention is to produce a mobile station that makes it possible to combine the functions of different smart cards and that can be used in more versatile ways and also for purposes other than its conventional function.
A further object of the invention is produce a procedure that allows more diversified functions to be performed using a mobile station.
In short, the object of the invention is to enable new diversified service combinations to be so implemented that they can be utilized via a data communication device, such as a mobile station. A feature characteristic of these service combinations is that a part of the series of actions is carried out in a system and/or application external to the data communication system and the data communication device.
As for the features characteristic of the invention, reference is made to the claims.
The subscriber identity module of the invention comprises a data processing device, which may be a very simple logic circuit or a more complex microprocessor. In addition, the module comprises a memory device connected to the data processing device. The memory device may be any known type of memory, such as ROM, RAM, EPROM or EEPROM. Furthermore, the subscriber identity module of the invention comprises a first data transfer device, which is connected to the data processing device and provided with a first interface for data transfer between a mobile station (MS) and the subscriber identity module. The data transfer device may be, e.g., in galvanic contact with the mobile station.
According to the invention, the subscriber identity module comprises a second data transfer device, which is connected to the data processing device and provided with a second interface, over which a connection for data transmission to a device and/or application other than a mobile station is set up. This other device and/or application may be any external system provided with means for reading and/or writing data over the second interface. The subscriber identity module may also comprise more than two data transfer devices and/or interfaces.
In an embodiment of the present invention, the subscriber identity module comprises a reading and writing device connected to the data processing device via the second data transfer device. This reading and writing device may be a remote device as generally used, e.g., in smart cards in which information and the power needed by the module is transferred via windings or an equivalent medium. On the other hand, the reading and writing device may be an infrared operated device, in which the signaling takes place in the infrared wavelength range.
The invention further relates to a mobile station comprising a subscriber identity module, as described above. The mobile station may preferably comprise a remote device, as described above, connected over an interface to the subscriber identity module. In this case, the subscriber identity module itself may only contain a second data transfer device with a second interface, over which the desired connection to the remote device in the mobile station is set up.
In the procedure of the invention for performing a smart card function using a mobile station as described above, a connection between the subscriber identity module and a first external system is first established. This connection setup initializes the smart card transaction and it comprises an exchange of information relating to the subscriber identity module and the external system. After this, the user is requested to give his/her approval for the execution of the smart card transaction. The request can be presented, e.g., via the display of the mobile station or via a sound signal or a corresponding action. Finally, the first external system is informed of the user""s approval. On the other hand, in an embodiment of the invention, in addition to or instead of the user""s approval, it is possible to request the approval of a second external system for the execution of the smart card transaction.
In a preferred embodiment of the procedure, predetermined information for the smart card transaction is stored in the subscriber identity module and the information is updated based on the smart card transaction under control of the first system. Such information may relate, e.g., to the recharging of a rechargeable money card, in which the amount of money stored on the card is reduced on the basis of transactions.
The connection to the second external system is preferably established via a mobile communication network. The connection can be set up using short messages, such as SMS and/or USSD messages.
As compared with prior art, the present invention affords the advantage that the subscriber identity module of the invention makes it possible to combine several cards used in different systems. Further, the invention makes it possible to unify the use of different cards included in the subscriber identity module; in other words, it makes it possible to update the information on cards of different systems in a centralized manner and almost independently of location by using a mobile station. In addition, the invention allows various smart card services to be used with a single card. In addition, the invention makes it possible to produce a mobile station by means of which the functions of different smart cards can be used and which can be used in more versatile ways and also for other purposes besides its conventional function. As a further advantage, the procedure of the invention provides a handy way to implement the previously slow and difficult smart card functions.
Other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. It is to be understood, however, that the drawings are designed solely for purposes of illustration and not as a definition of the limits of the invention, for which reference should be made to the appended claims. It should be further understood that the drawings are not necessarily drawn to scale and that, unless othrerwise indicated, they are merely intended to conceptually illustrate the structures and procedures described herein.